


sweet love of mine, come back to me

by viiemzee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Laura/Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 'Aftermath' by Hurt<br/>Carmilla angst<br/>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet love of mine, come back to me

_The way she lit the room at night,  
_ _Cast shadows to their gloom and I  
_ _Still dream of your perfume  
_ _I would do anything to be with you_

You can hardly remember what it felt to hold on to her like you used to, long after your friendship had developed into something  more.

You can almost taste her on your lips, if you try hard enough; with every girl that passes through your life, with every new pair of lips you touch, you can still feel her lingering on.

She’s there every time you roll over in your sleep, every time Maman tells you about your next victim, every time you fall into bed with someone new. She lingers there in the back of your mind, her embrace over your shoulders, her lips at your ears, her breath on your neck as you lay sleeping together, her kiss on your forehead as she creases away the worried lines that appear with every frown.

She is here and you cannot stop her.

You see her in Laura, ready to face the world and almost unstoppable, pretty enough to stop anyone in their tracks. She travels with you everywhere and you can’t shake her off.

You see her in all the girls you’ve been with. You see her because she’s the only one who ever made your never-beating heart flutter, and every time you get close to someone who makes it twitch just a little, you remember her face, her voice, the way she kissed you good night and tickled you good morning.

You see her behind closed eyes, her arms opening to pull you into a hug, and a smile playing at her lips, enticing yours to do the same.

And every time you do, the darkness doesn’t appear so dark anymore.

You sometimes catch a whiff of burning wood, the smell that accompanied most of your nights in her home as you sat by the fire with her, and you shudder as you feel her lean close to you, reaching out to the flames with more fire wood and feeding the only source of light in the room (but really, she was light enough for the both of you).

You look at Laura and you want to love this girl in the same way you loved her, in the blinding passion and childish way that you had loved her, following her foolishly and trusting her with every ounce that was left of your soul.

You want to love Laura like this, and you do love Laura – in a different, more experienced way, you do – but you just can’t.

She’ll always hold a place in your heart that you can’t shake.

And she’ll always be the only one that can make the smell of firewood feel like the room is a little bit lighter.


End file.
